


Closer To The Sun

by ffairyy



Series: Angel Changkyun Adventures [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wingfic, changkyun takes control and things get hot, even though the wings are secondary in this one, soft compliant wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: When Changkyun took control it was in the way he talked to Hoseok and in the way he touched him.





	Closer To The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much plotless I'm sorry :/
> 
> Content Warning: there's alcohol but only a little

Every once in a while Changkyun liked to take control.

He took control over decisions, like what they’d order to eat that evening and he looked confident when he told Hoseok that they would not eat ramen again. Said he already felt like his body was 80% ramen at this point.  
And his voice had that stern undertone that made Hoseok sigh and nod. As if he wasn’t a grown man and couldn’t decide for himself.  
He was and he could, but sometimes it was nice to have someone else take care of things.  
  
On days like this it was easy for Hoseok to melt under Changkyun’s control and to follow his lead and to enjoy it, because it was comfortable to be cared for.  
On days like this Changkyun’s glance felt more protective on him when they were in public or with the boys and Hoseok revelled in the way he checked him out like he just saw him for the very first time and liked what he saw.  
  
They were abroad in a foreign country in Europe and enjoyed a day of rest before their concert the next day.    
Changkyun had left the hotel around noon and probably spent his time walking through unfamiliar streets and when Hoseok got the V-App notification he watched Changkyun’s solo broadcast for a while, taking a break from working on lyrics in their shared hotel room.  
His boy was glowing, shining with confidence and looking grown up, sunshine on his skin and his eyes sparkling.  
When he talked in English to their fans, Hoseok didn’t understand everything, but it was endearing, charming. Made him proud of Changkyun and made him regret not joining him out there.  
  
They all met up in a pretty restaurant near their hotel in the evening and all of the boys had different stories to tell about their day.  
 Apart from the jetlag still straining them a little, the mood was relaxed and comfortable and Hoseok cursed their tight schedule. Travelling was fun and concerts were fun, but he wished they’d have more than a day of free time in each country. Rushing through the world like this was exciting and regretful at the same time. The faces of people- of their fans- so temporary. Sometimes he wished he had more time to spend with them, more time to look at everything that was new to him, more time to let all these different feelings settle in.  
  
The only consistent thing were his six boys and the crew travelling with him, a little source of familiar warmth in all that haste.  
  
And his boys laughed and talked and drank together in a medium sized, kind of fancy restaurant.  
Hoseok didn’t even check the menu; said he already ate even though he hadn’t and settled for a glass of red wine and Changkyun’s warm hand on his thigh.  
The restaurant was fancy enough to have a corner booth out of dark red leather and white table cloths that hung down over their laps.  
Convenient enough.  
Changkyun gave off confident vibes, the aura around his shoulders glowing and glimmering in excitement and Hoseok found it difficult to keep his eyes off him.  
His voice was steady and his smile radiant when he ordered food for all of them and his glance flew to Hoseok when he said he was on a diet.  
  
His hand squeezed Hoseok’s thigh under the table cloth and maybe it was the foreign surroundings that made him become so daring, maybe it was just the general mood he was in, but he would never have dared to go this far back at home. Not in public.  
Hoseok swallowed down when Changkyun’s hand ran up and down his thigh, teasing and comforting at the same time. That familiar feeling of protectiveness and control that never failed to make Hoseok feel comfortable and a bit lightheaded.  
  
“I need this pizza more than I need air,” Minhyuk said and kept looking over his shoulder every few moments, tapping annoying rhythms on the table, until Jooheon put an end to it by putting his hand on his fingers.  
  
“You’ve literally had pizza in every place we’ve been,” Hyungwon said and took a sip of his cola. He wasn’t a big drinker.  
  
“Yeah, I gotta try them everywhere,” Minhyuk grinned. “You know, like some rockstar who fucks a different groupie in every country.”  
  
“That’s tasteless,” Kihyun clicked his tongue.  
  
“Not when it’s pizza.”  
  
Their managers sat at the table next to them and Hoseok glanced over now and then to make sure Changkyun’s touches went unnoticed. As hot and bothered as he was, he wouldn’t risk creating drama because of it.  
As if Changkyun had read his mind his hand stilled on Hoseok’s thigh and the look Minhyuk gave them was knowing and a little mischievous.  
It was weird that Minhyuk was the only one who knew.  
  
“What did you guys do all day?” Jooheon asked and Hoseok’s heart sped up a little.  
  
“I worked on a song,” he said. “Did a few exercises.”  
  
Changkyun’s hand came alive again and stroked to the inside of his thigh now, spreading Hoseok’s legs a little. Hoseok had to concentrate not to make an embarrassing sound or stumble over his words.  
  
“Changkyun did a V-App.”  
  
“Really? Why didn’t I get a notification?” Hyunwoo frowned.  
  
Hoseok grew harder and harder while they talked and Changkyun seemed to make it his mission to bother him as much as he could.  
When the food finally arrived and the boys were busy gushing over it and Minhyuk thanked the waitress, Hoseok sent Changkyun a punishing look but that one just winked at him with the hint of a grin on his face. So quickly, he nearly missed it.  
 His heart made a tiny summersault and he started to regret that they joined the others in the restaurant at all. He’d rather be alone with Changkyun and see where this mood would take them.  
  
It was a tiny little bit humiliating not to eat while all the others dug in as if their life depended on it. Changkyun settled for a small salad, maybe out of sympathy.  
He sipped at his red wine and watched Changkyun eat. The group only ever got this quiet when there was food on the table and it would’ve been charming if Hoseok didn’t fight a raging boner and embarrassment.  
  
He hoped Changkyun got the hint when he excused himself to go to the bathrooms.  
  
His heart was beating fast and his stomach was comfortably warm from the bit of alcohol in it, when he walked to the bathrooms.  
There were a few posters of upcoming concerts and artistic shows and poet’s evenings on the walls to the bathroom. Some promotion for the Christopher Street Day that made Hoseok smile to himself, a weird mixture of emotions in his chest.

The bathroom looked like someone couldn’t decide on just one aesthetic. There was a small black chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the sinks were made out of marble, but there were the same posters of alternative events and shows on the walls, some postcards with artistic designs.  
Even a vending machine for condoms.  
  
Hoseok stared at his reflection in the mirror. He’d gone for an all black outfit, matching his black hair and eyes and his ears and cheeks were tinted a soft pink but he could always blame it on the booze.

He let a bit of cold water flow over his wrists and hoped it would calm his excitement and maybe clear his head a little.  
  
Hoseok was only half surprised when the door got opened and Changkyun sneaked into the room with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile on his face.  
It was like he saw him for the first time that day and he was overwhelmed by how ridiculously good he looked. His brown hair gelled out of his face, a silver earring dangling from his ear and a grey muscle shirt on, a simple black leather jacket over it.    
  
“Shit,” Hoseok hummed and had to keep himself from laughing. “Minhyuk was right. We’re really not being subtle.”  
  
“They just think you have a stomach ache or something,” Changkyun shrugged his shoulder. “I said I’d check up on you.”  
  
Changkyun casually walked over to him and Hoseok leaned back against the sink, already pliant in Changkyun’s presence.  
  
“I’m fine,” he sighed.  
Changkyun looked him up and down for a moment.  
  
“You’re hard,” Changkyun hummed and Hoseok’s heart raced when he leaned in and kissed him without any kind of warning, tongue on tongue and no time to go slow.  
“You’re so hard and perfect and I wanna have you.”  
  
Changkyun’s voice was raspy and deep and his tongue tasted like red wine too. His hand was on Hoseok’s crotch in no time and Hoseok melted under his touch. He knew he needed this, but it was still overwhelming just how good it felt to finally get it. To finally stop the teasing that had made his head fuzzy all evening.  
  
“We can’t,” Hoseok breathed between kisses and didn’t even bother to sound convincing.  
  
“I know,” Changkyun nodded while rubbing him over the front of his jeans, slotting a leg between Hoseok’s thighs, not nearly enough friction to be satisfying.  
He pulled down Hoseok’s shirt just enough so he could suck at his collarbone and leave a tiny mark where it was hidden from the world.  
  
“But I wanna,” Hoseok whined and Changkyun squeezed at Hoseok’s bulge and made him moan and turn to check the door in panic.  
  
“I could fuck you right here in front of the mirrors,” Changkyun mumbled and Hoseok had to close his eyes. He was uncomfortably hard and Changkyun’s words made him see stars.  
“But you’re right, baby, we can’t do that.”  
  
He pulled away a little and looked into Hoseok’s eyes with nothing but lust and shameless want in them, the glimmering around his shoulders dripping in gold and dark red.  
For a moment Hoseok thought Changkyun’s wings might become visible, free themselves from Changkyun’s control, but they didn’t.  
  
Changkyun licked his lips, absentmindedly letting his fingers drag Hoseok’s shirt up, skimming over his toned stomach, over heated skin, and then letting it fall down again.  
Then he carefully stroked the wrinkles out of his shirt, making Hoseok look presentable again. And he leaned in one more time and it was nothing but a whisper against his neck, interrupted by little wet kisses.  
“But when we get home...” He sucked at the soft skin under his jaw. “I’m gonna fuck you however way you want. Okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Hoseok breathed out.  
  
Changkyun oozed confidence and sex that day and Hoseok was a goner for it.  
He was just glad that Minhyuk and the boys didn’t know how whipped he was, because he’d never hear the end of it.  
He was glad if he survived the rest of the evening without being confronted about the way he and Changkyun acted.  
Being with Changkyun always felt a little bit like they were flying too close to the sun, but Hoseok was stupidly in love and maybe it was irresponsible, but he’d rather burn and fall than give up the feeling.  


 

Changkyun liked to take control.  
But he didn’t do it in the classical way. Wasn’t eager to show off dominance and didn’t have to be rough or stern to do so.   
When Changkyun took control it was in the way he talked to Hoseok and in the way he touched him. In the way he led their kiss when their hotel door was closed behind them and they finally had time to themselves.  
  
Hoseok didn’t need rough dominance. It was easy to let Changkyun take control and to give himself to him; so much easier than people would think.  
He liked it. Liked the way it made him feel safe and cared for and liked the way it made him fall for Changkyun in a completely different, new way. They were both versatile and it was one of Hoseok’s favourite things about their relationship.  
  
He was still horny and desperate when Changkyun kissed him against the closed door, let his hand wander under his shirt and still looked at him with clouded eyes.  
And maybe it turned him on when Changkyun talked to him like Hoseok wasn’t three years older than him; maybe it really turned him on.  
  
“You’ve been so patient, baby,” Changkyun cooed as he started opening Hoseok’s black button up shirt, not particularly slowly, but not in a rush either. His fingers were under Changkyun’s absolute control, just like Hoseok wanted to be.  
“Tell me what you want.”  
  
Hoseok moaned a little and it all took too long but he didn’t dare tell Changkyun to hurry up. Wanted to be patient and good for him.  
“Want you to fuck me,” he mumbled, his face feeling hot. He wasn’t used to talking like this, all uncensored and direct. But he knew Changkyun loved it this way and it made him hard, too, so he’d endure the heat on his face.  
  
“I can do that,” Changkyun smiled and stripped the shirt of Hoseok’s broad shoulders.  
  
He let his hands lie flat on Hoseok’s chest, let them glide down his body and feel over the swell of his muscles.  His wings were open and just a little darker than usually, glowing in dark red and golden tones and flapping slowly, strongly while he touched Hoseok.  
When Changkyun was in control things were slow and sensual and full of appreciation of the moment. Full of praise, too.  
  
“Look at you,” he licked his lips when he checked Hoseok’s body out shamelessly. He brought his hands to Hoseok’s biceps and massaged the muscles there slightly, feeling over them and making Hoseok so impatient.  
“I’m a lucky boy.” He stated and Hoseok felt the heat back in his cheeks.  
  
“Changkyunnie,” he said. “Stop teasing.”  
  
“I’m not,” he said and casually fumbled Hoseok’s belt open. His black jeans were on the floor in no time and then Changkyun’s hand was in Hoseok’s briefs, stroking him and leaning in to kiss him again and for a moment Hoseok thought his knees would give in because the stimulation was so overwhelming.  
He didn’t even really have the strength to kiss back properly, so it was mostly Changkyun who kissed at the edge of his lips and mumbled sweet nothings against them while he stroked him.  
  
“You’re so hard...just for me,” Changkyun smiled. “I wanted to do this all day. Couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you.”  
  
Hoseok let a moan slip and held onto Changkyun’s arm as if he needed it to keep standing.  
When Changkyun noticed how much he was struggling already, he led them both to one of the two hotel beds. It would be too small to sleep on together, but for what they wanted to do, it would be good enough.  
  
When Hoseok lay on his back he felt hot all over, his cock aching and precum leaking in his underwear and all he could do was watch Changkyun stripping out of his clothes, too.  
He looked gorgeous and his wings impressive when he stood there with his bare torso and dark hair, confidently taking of his belt.  
Hoseok was getting impatient again and had to try not to whine for Changkyun to hurry up, but he couldn’t help it. This boy was driving him insane.

“Come here,” he moaned. “I’m getting lonely.”  
  
And the smile on Changkyun’s face was soft, but he did hurry up a little and hovered over Hoseok soon, kissing him into the mattress and straddling his lap, causing sweet friction between them, making Hoseok whimper a little.

“You’re so hot, you should see yourself,” Changkyun said conversationally while he drank in the view under him.  
He stroked over Hoseok’s cheek, let a thumb roll over his lips and Hoseok’s eyes fluttered shut under his caress.  
Hoseok felt hot from shame and didn’t really know what he was doing when he parted his lips and felt one of Changkyun’s fingers touch over them.  
With his eyes closed he felt Changkyun’s weight on him and his finger sliding into his mouth and a wave of arousal washed over him when he started licking around it, sucking it in.  
  
“Fuck,” Changkyun cursed under his breath. “Hyung...fuck.”  
  
Hoseok just moaned around Changkyun’s finger and his face was so hot and his stomach tingled and he wanted to tell Changkyun to finally fuck him, but he couldn’t get the words past his lips.  
All he could do was melt and moan a little more and hope he’d get the hint.  
  
Changkyun let his finger slide out of Hoseok’s mouth and had his jaw in a tight grip when he pressed a kiss onto his lips, hot breath tingling on Hoseok’s skin, the swirl of his tongue making him float a little.  
  
“Give me a second,” Changkyun said and it took him longer than a second to get lube and a condom out of his suitcase, but when he was back, he was done with teasing.  
  
He gently made Hoseok lay on his side and Changkyun lay right behind him and it was close and intimate when he pulled down Hoseok’s underwear and kissed his neck.  
  
With a bit of lube and lots of kisses onto Hoseok’s shoulders, he worked him loose, finger fucking him slowly and steadily and never being short of praise.  
  
“Is it okay?” he asked, but Hoseok just moaned. There were tingles in his stomach and between his legs and he let Changkyun’s fingers work wonders where their bodies were pressed so close together.  
  
“Yeah.” Hoseok moaned. „More.“  
  
And when Changkyun carefully pressed another finger into him, it made his cock leak and his face was already pressed into the pillow.

“You’re so fucking perfect, Hyung,” Changkyun groaned.  “You think you’re ready?”  
  
“Yeah, please,” Hoseok whined.  
  
One of Changkyun’s hands grabbed at the flesh of Hoseok’s ass while he slid in and he filled him up so perfectly, it drew a long, tortured moan out of Hoseok.  
  
“You good?” he asked softly, kissing at Hoseok’s shoulder blade and readjusting his body behind him, spooning so closely and slowly starting to move his hips.  
  
“Yeah,” Hoseok moaned. The tingles and need were taking over his body and no matter how close they were, he needed Changkyun closer and faster.  
The words that slipped his tongue weren’t the ones he’d prepared. His heart nearly stopped when he heard his weak voice moan them.  
“Tell me you love me.”  
  
Changkyun had taken up a slow rhythm and he leaned on his elbow behind Hoseok and lifted up Hoseok’s leg with his other hand, so the slide was easier.  
  
“I love you,” Changkyun hummed, still so in control of everything he did and said. “I love when you’re like this.”  
  
“Like what?”  
Somehow it was easier to ask these things when he wasn’t looking at Changkyun directly. Just feeling his heated body behind him and his hips moving and filling him up and his voice deep and raspy close to his ears.  
  
“Like this,” Changkyun said, his breathing heavy and his voice strained, “When you let me take care of you. When you’re all mine.”  
  
Hoseok turned his upper body as far as possible and Changkyun met him halfway. The kiss was sloppy and messy, but he didn’t mind, because Changkyun didn’t stop pushing into him and the kiss only added to the fire in Hoseok’s body.

“I love your body,” Changkyun breathed and when Hoseok turned back around and arched his back off Changkyun’s body, Changkyun nibbled on his neck from behind. “I love your thighs, your ass, your perfect arms.”  
  
Hoseok hated how much this kind of worship got to him. How it made his chest swell with pride and how loved he felt, how good.  
And Changkyun knew.  
  
“I love how you act so cool, _Hyung_ ,” he teased, drew out the word with relish. “And then you beg for my cock like it’s nothing.”  
  
Hoseok felt a hand on his chest now, where Changkyun had reached around him and quickly found one of his nipples, letting his thumb roll over it.  
He was drowning in embarrassment and it just made him feel hotter, he couldn’t bring himself to hate it, when Changkyun sounded so good talking him down like this. Somewhere between praise and humiliation. He didn’t even know what turned him on more.  
  
“How easy it is to make you hard,” Changkyun said and fucked him a little harder, grabbed at his hips now. “How easy it is to make you fall apart.”  
  
“Only you,” Hoseok brought out and he was so close now. He could feel the heat taking over his stomach and the aching getting worse and he reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, but Changkyun shoved it away. Took over himself. In control.  
“I’m only this easy for you.”  
  
Changkyun didn’t answer, but quickly jerked Hoseok off and his hips slowed down a little, but it didn’t take much to make Hoseok bury his face in the pillow and moan uncontrolled into it, stumbling over senseless words and curses and Changkyun’s name. He came all over the sheets, while Changkyun fucked into him a little longer until he came with low groans and moans and his hips stuttered behind Hoseok.  
  
“Fuck,” Hoseok whined and it nearly sounded like he swallowed down a sob.  
  
“You okay?” Changkyun asked and made Hoseok turn onto his back, so he stared at the ceiling with watery eyes and his chest heaved with heavy breaths.  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded. “So good.” Hoseok swallowed down a wave of emotion and overstimulation. “I love you. I love you.”  
  
“I know, baby,” Changkyun hummed and stroked a few hairs from Hoseok’s forehead. Wiped away a bit of the wetness around Hoseok’s eyes and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Planted a soft kiss onto his temple.  
Then he got rid of the condom and sloppily cleaned them both up with an old shirt and then he was back behind him with one hand around Hoseok’s waist and it was too hot and a little sticky, but Hoseok needed him there, comforting and warm and protective.  
  
 And he didn’t care about being the older one or being the more experienced one or whatever.  
Because now and then Changkyun just liked to take control and Hoseok liked to be taken care of and it always was a bit intense, a little experimental and rebellious, like they were breaking silly, unspoken rules.  
  
But nobody needed to know about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if they were too out of character for this series... I'm just a sucker for pliant, soft Wonho and had to give in.... :(  
> also sorry if it's bad I'm feeling bleh about it ://


End file.
